A power outage
by Krystal loves sick puppies
Summary: What if the power went out and what if they saw a weird white shadowy figure is that figure good or bad...(Rated to T be safe and I know the summary sucks but please read it and amber and Nina are in this story too)


_**Me:Hey guys This is my new story so hope u like it **_

**_Joy:Hey Krystal Whatcha doing?!_**

**_me:Im showing the people my new story _**

**_Jerome:Hey!_**

**_me :Hey!_**

**_Patricia:Eddie shut up!_**

**_Eddie:NO_**

**_Patricia:What did you just say?_**

**_Eddie:Nothing*Runs away *_**

**_Patricia:Eddie come back here.*Runs after Eddie*_**

**_Me:Some one please do the Disclamer_**

**_Joy:Ok Krystal loves sick puppies does not own house of Anubis _**

**_Me:Thank you joy!_**

* * *

_**No Ones Pov**_

The wind moving the leaves and tree branches the rain touching the grass and hard cold floor but the lightning started and once that hit the power box the power went out in Anubis house.

Trudy's pov

I just saw the lights go out and all I here is willow and joy yell so I called all of the kids down.

"Ok victor is gone so I'm in charge so what I want you to do Is take a partner and go get blankets and pillows and all the flash lights you can find and then come back to the common room and you can just sleep in there so I will go get snacks and drinks ,So go now hurry!" I said as the girls ran upstairs and the boys ran into their rooms and I went to get snacks and drinks and I put them in the common room.

**Patricia's Pov**

I took Joy as my partner so we went to her room first because we don't share rooms anymore so I went to her room and she grabbed a box and got flash lights and then she grabbed a blanket and a pillow then we went to my room and I got the blanket and pillow and I grabbed 7 flash lights I have.

"Why do you have so many flash lights ?" Joy asked

"Back ups so if the power ever goes out and for sibuna" I said

"Ok but let's hurry it's cold up here" Joy said and now that I think of it ,it is getting cold so we started heading back downstairs.

"Ok we got the stuff Trudy!" Joy said and then gave Trudy some flash lights

"Ok lovelys go and sit over there in till I tell you what to do" Trudy said so we went to sit down and then Fabian and Eddie came in with like 13 flash lights and their pillow and blankets

"Here Trudy we got a lot of flash lights" Fabian said and gave the flash lights and then Eddie came and sat with me and then joy went with Jerome

"Aren't you cold?"Eddie asked

"Yeah but ill just use my blanket" I said and I tried to get my blanket but It wasn't there it was like someone took it

"What's wrong?"Eddie asked

"Umm my blanket's gone "I said I looked everywhere but I couldn't find it but I was cold

"Here just use mine I brought a back up" Eddie said and let me use his blanket

"Tnx Eddie" I said finally getting warm

"Anytime "Eddie said and I smiled but I heard a Big Bang coming from upstairs

"Did you hear that?" I asked Eddie

"Yeah" he said and it got louder to the point were everyone one was holding on to someone because it was scary.

"What is that" I said

"I don't know but I'll have Trudy let us go and check it out" Eddie said

"Ok" I said and he got up and went to Trudy and then he got the rest of sibuna and we got our flash lights then we went up and every step we took the bang got louder and louder until we had cover our ears

"Look what's that?"I yelled because of the bang was too loud so i couldn't hear my self and pointed to this white shadowy figure and once it saw me looking at it it left and then the banging stopped

"Ok it stopped and did you see that figure?"Eddie said

"Yeah I saw it" I said and then it got really cold

"Wait it's so cold and where's kt?" Mara said

"Yeah she was just with u-I was cut off by a scream

"What was that?" Nina asked holding onto Fabians arm

"Let's check it out it came from the attic"Eddie said so we went to the door and once Eddie put his had on the door knob I saw the figure again and it gave me a look like 'don't go in there' look

"Eddie stop"I said

"Why?"Eddie said and if I told him he would maybe think That I'm crazy

"Eddie just don't touch that door knob"I said

"Yacker I'm not going to do this tell me why"Eddie said

"Eddie please don't touch it"I said

But he touched it and he got shocked and he flew across the room

"Oh my god are you ok ?"I asked and ran to Eddie

"Yeah I'm fine" Eddie sutterd

"I told you not to touch it"I said and tried to help him up

"Not helping Yacker" Eddie said as me and Fabian helped Eddie down the stairs

"Oh what's wrong with him?" Trudy asked once she saw Eddie because he had a cut in his head

"He fell and he got cut when he fell but he said he's fine" I lied

"Oh well come on my loveliy let's put a bandaid on there" trudy said to Eddie

"Trudy I'm fine I promise"Eddie said

"Ok just lay down"trudy said and then we put Eddie on the couch or well we think its really dark so we don't know but Eddie was fine

"HELP!"someone said

"Who was that?"Mara asked

"I don't know but it came from the celler this time"Fabian said

"You better not go down there" trudy said

"But trudy we have to see what's down there" Eddie said

"Fine but only Eddie and Fabian and Alfie " trudy said

"Ok lets get two flashlights each" Fabian said

**Eddie's Pov**

"Ok" I said and got two flash lights and they all got two then we went down and then i saw the figure

"Umm is that..." Alfie said

"The figure yeah"I said and I walked closer to it and it put its hand out and it was a girl she looked Like she was 7 so I took her hand and once she took my hans I had a vision

***VISION***

"Let me go!"Kt said but I couldn't see who was holding her back

"No my plan won't work without you and hold still"a voice I remember but I can't think of at the time

"Please just let me go"Kt said and then I saw the person tie her to a chair and put tape over her mouth

* * *

**Me:Hope you liked it **

**Patricia:*Comes back into the room***

**eddie:Right here *Starts limping to the couch***

** Me:Ok ummm well bye guys !*Sees Eddie* is he breathing? **

**Patricia:Yeah he's fine **

**Me:Umm ok bye**

**R&R**


End file.
